Norman and Norma
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Mother takes over as Norman is sitting in the police station, and she waits for her only son to confess to his crimes. My first Psycho fic. One shot.


**This is my first Psycho fanfic. Just watched the movie yesterday and I loved it. Thought I should write something for it, and here it is. **

**Bubble**

Norman Bates sat in the empty room by himself, chilled by a slight breeze and he asked the guard if he could have a blanket. The guard nodded, and exited the room to get one. Not a moment later did he come back with one, and he gave it to Norman.

"Thank you," said Norman.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Bates," replied the officer with a fake smile.

Norman's mouth turned into a frown, "It is Mrs. Bates to you, officer."

The guard looked back at him quizzical, but did not say a word. He had heard enough of what the psychiatrist had said to know that this man was very, very sick in the mind. He left Norman in the room by himself.

But no one knew that Norman Bates no longer existed. He was gone, gone for good like one of those pretty little girls that he had lusted after. Now Norma Bates was here for good, and boy did she have some revenge plans up her sleeve.

Norma sat there, unmoving with the blanket around her shoulders, and stared at the wall.

"_It is sad when a mother has to speak the words that condemn her own son. I can't allow them to think I would commit murder_," she thought as she stared even harder at the wall as she thought of Norman, that pathetic excuse for a son.

" _Put him away now, as I should have years ago. He was always bad and in the end he intended to tell them I killed those girls and that man, as if I could do anything but just sit and stare like one of his stuffed birds_," she remembered that time that Norman had freaked out when she was in bed with her Charlie, the lover she had loved so much at one point. Norman had ruined it all, and she had made it quite clear that she thought so. She would yell at him constantly about how he had killed Charlie, and never gave him a moment's peace. But he had cared for her after all this time, and look at how she had ended up. She was in a jail cell about to be convicted for the murders of those women and that man. But Norma hadn't done that, no. That had been Norman, it was always Norman never Mother. After all Mothers do know best.

" _They know I can't move a finger and I want to just sit here and be quiet just in case they suspect me. They're probably watching me_," Norma's eyes flickered around the room, and a sick small smile spread across her face, " _Well, let them. Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly_," her hand twitched slightly as the fly moved on and off of her skin.

" _I hope they are watching... they'll see. They'll see and they'll know, and they'll say, "Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly..._""

Norma Bates just smiled as the police officers came and read her rights, and she said to them, "It wasn't me, goodness no. Why aren't you convicting Norman for this? He's the one that lusted after those women. He killed them after all, it wasn't me."

They ignored her, and she was escorted to Fairvale County Jail.

She was put into her cell by herself, and she just sat there all day and night watching.

One inmate peered over at her, and said to her, "What are you in for?"

She turned, a sickly-sweet smile came on her face, and replied, "I'm innocent. They should be putting my son in my place here any day now. He's the one that killed those girls anyways. It was never me."

"And who are you again?" asked the inmate.

"Norma, Norma Bates. Norman's mother," said Norma with a crooked smile.

The inmate looked confused and let her be from that point forward.

Norma watched as many people passed in and out of the jail, and she sat there just waiting.

"Oh yes, Norman will come. Norman always comes to his Mother's aide. He's such a good boy. That's why he deserves to be in here and not me. He'll come soon enough…" she thought as she sat back against the wall, and smiled her creepy smile once more.

But Norman never came. As everyone had said before Norman was gone.

Norma Bates would never be released from the jail, and neither would Norman.

These cops and women might have fooled Norman, but they would never fool Mother….

THE END


End file.
